Lady Kayleigh
by SweetEcho
Summary: Lady Kayleigh and her family moves to Japan for the opening of a new branch of her father's company. While there she starts at Ouran Academy, and meets the famous Host Club.
1. The Move To Japan

_**Chapter 1**_

I walked from my private parlor back to my room. Mey-rin is there with several of my bags on the bed gently folding my clothes and placing them into the bags. "Are we taking my whole wardrobe?"

"No my Lady we will be shopping after the interview. Your mother wants you to have all the latest Japanese fashion."

"Uhg." I walked over and helped Mey-rin pick out what little from my summer clothes we were taking with us for the rest of the summer.

"Your mother says you will be wearing a uniform to school."

"What? I have to wear a tacky school uniform? Do you know the name of this school?"

"Yes my Lady, it Ouran Private Academy."

"Well at least I won't be surrounded by commoners."

"But my Lady I am a commoner."

"No Mey-rin you are my nurse maid. You are very special to me. Any other commoner is just well common."

"Yes my Lady." Once we finished packing my bags, Mey-rin helped me get dressed for dinner, and then she took my bags to the car that was leaving to have them ready for us to leave first thing in the morning.

Dinner was boring as usual. My whole life was boring, every day the same thing. Get up, get ready, sit pretty for the tutors, after that spend time with my friends Elena, and Claire, once they leave get ready for dinner, wash up for bed, sleep, repeat. Maybe Japan will be a change of pace, something different in our normal routine. Maybe going to school as opposed to having tutors come to us will be eventful. Anyways the food was good as always. I love our cook. Actually I like all of our servants. I hope they are coming with us. I know Mey-rin is, and mother's maid, and Jeffery's butler, and father's as well. However I have no idea about the others, probably so, father only pays them because he has to and he pays them the bare minimum he can get away with. My brother is older than me by three years. He should be courting or at the very least considering someone. He will inherit the family company and title when father dies. He will be the Duke of York, and I will still be Lady Kayleigh. What I wouldn't give to be Duchess Kayleigh instead. Alas that can never be, the second born only inherits unless the oldest dies, and I do not wish my brother to die. He and Mey-rin take better care of me than mother and father. Jeffery has always been there; him being only three when I was born. We did everything together when we were kids. We don't get to see much of each other now days since he is being trained to take fathers place one day. Once dinner is finished I asked to be excused from the table, and head for my room. Mey-rin I there getting things ready for me to retire to bed. I look over at her, "well Japan be exciting?" "I believe so my Lady." She handed me my dressing gown. I laid it on the bed and she came over to help me remove my dinner clothes, the over dress placed on the bed; next the corset; then the underdress, then my bloomers, then my panties. I pick the dressing gown up and slip it over my head, and let it fall down my body. Mey-rin tied the ribbon in the back. This dressing gown was the simple white one with a pink ribbon at the collar. I hated this one and I told Mey-rin to leave it here, so we didn't pack it.

The next morning I was woke up by Mey-rin, "time to get ready my Lady." I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom connected to my room. Mey-rin untied the ribbon, and I slipped the dressing gown off and stepped into the hot bath water, I sat down and Mey-rin began to bathe me. When that was finished, I got out and dried my body, and hair with a towel. We walked back into my room, and Mey-rin gathered my traveling clothes, first clean panties; then bloomer; then my underdress; corset; overdress, which was a soft blue, with simple flowers embroidered on the skirt; then my tall white socks and simple soft blue heels; and finally my traveling cloak. I walked downstairs, to wait for mother, Jeffery, Mey-rin, Marilynn, and Conner. Once they were all gathered in the entry way, we said goodbyes to the other servants and father; he would be joining us in a few days. Mother and father had gone to Japan a week ago to find us somewhere to stay while we are there. We would be heading there from the airport.

The apartment was huge, I had a whole floor to myself, and so did Jeffery, mother and father shared, and the servants would share; the living room; kitchen; dining hall; family room; and entry hall where all on the same floor. Mother said to freshen up, and the come back down in order for us to go shopping, so that I look presentable for tomorrows interview. We went to the shopping district and went into several different stores, buying all kinds of different dresses, hats, and other accessories to go with them. I was a debutant; I always had to look my best. What mother and father didn't know was that I had a wardrobe that they didn't know I had. It was full of mini-skirt, trendy corsets, and a whole lot of other things they wouldn't approve of. Mey-rin knew about them and kept them well hidden for me. She was not much older than I was, she was my hand maid, mother called her my nurse maid, but it was Mey-rin's mother who took care of me when I was little, Mey-rin, Jeffery and I grew up together. Mey-rin is a year older than my brother. Mey-rin's mother was my mother's maid from grandfather's house. She was the only thing grandfather allowed mother to take. Emily was three weeks pregnant with Mey-rin when mother and father got married. Emily was raped by one of grandfather's close friends, when she accused him grandfather turned her out for lying, but mother knew the Emily never lied. She was happy to take Emily with her. Grandfather and mother never got along and he was pleased when father proposed. He resented mother because he told her all he life that she had killed her mother, when it was simply childbirth that killed her. He wasn't to upset since he did still have an heir, Uncle Trancy, who died a few years ago, giving the title to mother. She is the Earless Phantomhive, because of that we have the manor of Phantomhive, as well as the manor of York. By rights once mother dies that title falls to me, I will be the Earless Phantomhive. That title comes with one perk the manor, and money of the Funtom Company, which is a very old toy company. I could be good with that, but I don't want to marry some stuffy old Englishman. I want adventure, and fun. Maybe I can find that in Japan. Mother, Jeffery, and I had dinner, and went to bed tomorrow was going to be an adventure, hopefully.

Mey-rin woke me and helped me get ready for the interview. Mother wanted me to look my best, so she got the best. We took the beautiful Asian dress mother had bought yesterday, tucked me into a corset, and the dress, with silk slippers. No bloomers, no underdress, not pinchy heels. My hair was up in decorative chop-sticks. I walked down the stairs; mother and Jeffery were waiting for me. Mother being a boring old English woman couldn't go anywhere without a male escort. We got into our car and headed to the school. I was sitting in the main office waiting while mother and the principal, to talk. When they called me in it was simply to hand me the school handbook, my uniform, yuck, the thing was ugly, class schedule, and map of the school. I was then told to go explore the school. I left the room, thinking 'how am I supposed to explore the school by myself? Oh my god I am thinking just like mother.' So I pulled my headphones out of my clutch and turned on my mp3 player and started listening to music while I walked around the school.

At some point I think I took a wrong turn because I ended outside of an abandoned looking music room, I pulled my earbuds out turned off the mp3 player and opened the door. The moment it was open red rose petals flew out of the room, and I was greeted "hello young miss. Welcome to Ouran Highschool Host Club." And there standing before me was seven very attractive boys, all looking at me. The tall blonde one walked up to me, took my hand and said, "my princess, please allow me to welcome you, I am Tamaki Suoh." And he kissed my hand. I blushed of course; I am a deb after all. He stood and walked me further inside.

"This is Kyoya Ohtori;" pointing at the tall black haired one with glasses, "This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin;" pointing at the twins, "This is Takashi Morinozuka;" pointing at the other black haired boy, "This is Mitsukuni Haninizuka;" pointing at the small blonde boy I just wanted to hug. "And this is our newest member Haruhi Fujioka."

"Well, hello to you all. I am Lady Kayleigh Erin Holt."

"Holt as in Holt Incorporated, as in Duke Jacob Holt."

"Yes he is my father." They all stared except the Fujioka kid. "What?" they all rushed up to me, one of the twins took my hand and said

"Lady Holt, please let me be you host." The other twin looked mad about that. They all seemed to love being near me.

I looked over at the Fujioka kid, "Hey, whats wrong?" I pushed my way out of the boys and walked over to him. "Hello I am talking to you?" he looked at me and I saw he was no he, this was a girl dressed like a boy. "Umm… Miss Fujioka, will you please talk to me?"

she looked startled and said "How did you know?"

"Please I am an English Debutant, I can tell boys from girls, besides your eyes girl you away, and if that didn't you didn't flock to me like the other boys. Or could that be because you don't know who I am?"

"No I don't."

Tamaki walked over, "Haruhi is a commoner."

"Oh well that is completely fine with me you don't seem like the others I have known. Now will someone please tell me what this Host Club is all about?"

Kyoya said "well you see Lady Kayleigh; we are simple boy with too much time on our hands here to entertain other Ladies with too much time on their hands."

"Oh and what is Haruhi doing here?"

"Paying off a debt she owes us."

"Oh. So do all of you server different girls or can I be greedy and have you all to myself."

"Well seeing as the club isn't officially open yet, I guess we could all serve you."

"Wonderful." I walked over and sat on one of the sofas. "now I would just love to have you all gather around me and by all means try your best to do whatever it is you do to the other girls." They all came over even little Haruhi.

They all did their little acts. Tamaki was the princely type, he called me princess and held my hand kissed it and all these other sweet things, but they had not much of an effect, the boys in England did that all the time. Kyoya was very polite and sweet, but not much different that the English boys as well. Honey was simply adorable, but there was something about the relationship between him and Mori that was just too much like the older and younger English boys. Haruhi tired with the natural act but I was not convinced maybe because I knew she was a girl. The twins however caught my attention with their brotherly love, they acted and I sat intently watching, my heart hammering away in my chest. The others saw it too and knew I would become one of their regulars. I on the other hand was always watching one more than the other. Hikaru was just so passionate. Kaoru was sweet, but didn't have the hidden desire that I could see in Hikaru's eyes.

The boys all stopped and said they had to change because the club was about to open. "We will be back my Lady."

The way Hikaru said it made my flesh crawl; I wanted him to call me that forever. I wanted more I wanted to be with the club; I wanted to spend my every available minuet with them. How could I do this, what could I do to convince them to let me in? I could be a Hostess, I would be good at that, wonderful in fact. Being a debutant I have been taught things, being a secret party goer I have learned other things, now how to brooch it with them. It was obvious that Kyoya ran the club, how do I get him to let me in. he is smart and probably just as cunning as I am. There has to be a way. Once the boys walk back out ready for the club to open, Hikaru and Kaoru walk back over to me.

"If you don't mind me asking what debt does Haruhi have?"

they look at each other, "he broke a vase, that was 8 million yen, and being a commoner this was the only way he could pay us back."

"Oh" well that is too boring and used. I will have to come up with something.

"Have you ever considered having a Hostess, I mean I am sure there are just as many boy with too much time on their hands as there is girls. I could be great for this club, what better way than having someone who knows how to host."

"You know that's a good point, Kaoru we should talk to Kyoya."

"Oh I can do that." I smile got up and walked to Kyoya, "hello."

"Hello Lady Kayleigh."

"I was just wondering if you have ever considering having a Hostess? I could do it, what do you say?"

"I will have to talk it over with Tamaki."

"Can you do it soon please?" bats eyelashes and pouts lips at him.

"Very well please wait a moment Lady." He walked over to Tamaki and spoke quietly with him, Tamaki screamed, "that would be a lovely idea."

Walked over to me and said "attention ladies, please tell all your gentleman friends that starting tomorrow we will have our first Hostess. Lady Kayleigh Holt."

Some girls rushed up to me, "lady Kayleigh, the Lady Kayleigh."

Oi all these childish debs act like they have never seen a real lady.

The club closed and all the foolish debs left more fake girls that want to be my friend because of my status. The host boys came over to me. Tamaki asked,

"Lady Kayleigh,"

"oh please god just call me Kay, I hate being called Lady all the time."

"Ok Kay, how did you enjoy the club today?"

"It was nice better than my normal life back in England."

"Whats it like over there?" Honey asked.

"Boring, there isn't a thing to do and I have to sneak out just to have fun."

"Wow" they all seen surprised by this.

"What?"

"What about court isn't that fun, and the parties?"

"No they are all full of stuffy old people and the gossip circle that does nothing but try to ruin people's lives. The few friends I did have were fake as well; they were only friends with me because of my status. I decided when we left England I only want friends who like me because I am a person, not for my title as Lady of York and daughter of Earless Phantomhive."

Shocked looked on their faces, except Kyoya's, he knew. "What now?"

"You're the daughter of Earless Phantomhive?" the twins said.

"Yes and no the Phantomhive Manor is not haunted by the ghost of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I have summered there since I was little and never once have I seen or heard a ghost."

Honey said, "That's awesome, maybe we can go there, during a school break or something."

"Uh sure I will have to ask my mother."

There was a knock on the door and Mey-rin opened it, "uh. Hello I am looking for Lady… Oh my Lady, here you are, the car is waiting out front for you. I didn't know you had made friends already."

"Oh Mey-rin come here please," she walked over and I handed her all of the crap the school had given me, "Mey-rin this is the host club of this school. This is Tamaki; and Kyoya; and Honey; and Mori; and Hikaru and Kaoru; and Haruhi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said looking down at the floor.

"Mey-rin what have I told you about that, you have to have more confidence in yourself if you are ever going to get Jeffery to actually see you beauty."

"Yes ma'am."

The boys looked at me confused. "What is it this time?"

"Jeffery your brother?" Tamaki said,

"uh yeah my brother. They both like each other, and now days in England its ok to marry anyone, but nobles will be nobles. We grew up with Mey-rin, she is not just my hand maid, she is my brothers' love but they're both to shy. I am trying to get Mey-rin confidence up to get them together."

"I will meet you in the car my lady."

"Yes Mey-rin. I will be there soon. So, who wants to walk me to my car?" they all ran to take the chance, but Hikaru got to my hand first. I was hoping he would. He stuck his arm out and I tucked my hand in the nook and we walked out of the room, "see you tomorrow boys."

We walked silently towards the car, at first, "Kay, you are lovely."

"Thank you Hikaru, I don't think your brother liked you leaving with me."

"Oh well he can get over it."

I giggled, "Hikaru family is important. Well at least siblings are."

"You don't like the rest of your family?"

"Just my great grandfather Ciel, but he is dead, so that doesn't matter. I have my brother, and Mey-rin. My mother is too busy running Funtom, and father is too busy with his work, they have never had time for us. So do you wanna show me a good time tonight Hikaru?"

"Umm. Sure."

"Good I will meet you out front of the school, at 6." I got in the car and we drove away. It was just Mey-rin and I in the car, like mother would actually be here and Jeffery would be with her. "I am going out tonight with one of my new friends,"

"yes my lady."

"Tell mother I am having dinner with Haruhi Fujioka, she is my new friend."

"Yes my lady, but there weren't any girls there."

"Yes there were, she is pretending to be a boy."

"Oh very good my lady. Will you be changing?"

"Of course Mey-rin." We got to the apartment and no one was home, we change me quickly and I left, wearing an over dress just in case. I walked all the way to the school. Took of the stuffy old woman dress, and hid it under a bush. I stood there waiting for Hikaru to show up.

I saw a shadow creep up at first I thought I was him, but then some guy pinned me to the wall by the front gate. "Don't move princess and you won't get hurt."

He had his hand around my throat, choking me, "let… me… go… please…"

I was crying I could feel the tears running down my face. I felt his hand run up my leg and I knew this was a stupid idea. "Didn't you hear the Lady? She said let her go."

The guy turned his head without loosening his grip, "back off kid this has nothing to do with you."

"Actually that's where you are wrong; you see she is my date."

And he punched the guy hard in the face; grabbed my arm and we ran. When we were far enough away we stopped. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"what were you thinking wearing that?"

"What this is normal for me." He looked shocked.

"You could have gotten hurt, what if I had been any later?" I fell to the ground crying, I felt foolish crying in front of him.

"I am sorry; I don't have this problem in England."

"Well its ok now, just next time wait till I get there to take off the other dress, ok?" he had wrapped his arms around me to comfort me.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not you Hikaru, it everything. I can be so stupid. I didn't even think about the fact I was a different place. That this is not home."

He held me until I stopped crying, then he helped me up wiped the tears from my face and said "let's go get something to eat. Ok?"

"ok." We walked together hand in hand. His skin was so soft. Then it hit me, I could have stopped the guy myself. I am a Phantomhive after all. Great Grandfather is a demon, which makes me half, I could have saved myself like back then when he almost… NO! I won't go back there, it's the past, mother doesn't even know about that.

We had dinner at a small little restaurant, they know Hikaru there, "Hello Mr. Hitachiin, who is you little friend?"

"Kay Holt. She goes to Ouran."

"Ah, very good sir." He took us to a table in the back.

"He didn't even seem to notice who I was."

"That's why I came here. I love this place, it's nice and quiet."

"Is there anywhere to go dance here?"

"I don't know." I look around the restaurant, and see a girl dressed similarly to me, I get up and walk over, "excuse me, I just was noticing your clothes and wanted to know if you knew anywhere good to go dance, I am new to the area."

She looked at me smiled and slid me a piece of paper. I walked back to the table, and looked at it, it was an address. "Hikaru do you know where this is?"

"Umm yeah."

"cool can we go there after?"

"Sure" we had dinner and talked about English noble life and he found out I was not lying about the boring, so he asked about the other stuff I did back home, the fun stuff, so I told him. We left the restaurant, he paid, and walked to the address, it looked like nothing but an empty building, I opened the door and heard the sound of music being played, I walked in and Hikaru followed, we walked to another door I opened it and there were about 100 other teens dancing and having fun. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. We danced and lost track of time, soon it was close to mid-night and so we left. We walked back to the school.

"You are good at that."

"Good at what Hikaru?" he just smiled; I grabbed my dress, and slid it back on. We walked to my house.

"Here is my cell number, text me when you make it home; I want to make sure you get there ok."

He smiles again. I kiss him gently on the cheek, "good night Hikaru Hitachiin. I will probably dream of you tonight."

He blushed. I walked inside closing the door behind me.

I woke up the next morning, and Mey-rin helped me prepare for the school day. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, and sat down to have my breakfast. Mother looked at me, "who is Hikaru?"

"What mother?"

"I passed by your room just before you woke, you were talking in your sleep again and said Hikaru, who is that my dear?"

"Oh he is someone from Ouran. I met him yesterday while exploring the school. Hikaru Hitachiin."

Mother was pondering something, "Hitachiin, I know that name we have a shareholder by that name. I shall give him a call today and see if they are related, and if so they will be joining us for dinner tonight. I have no qualms with him formally courting you, if his father is a shareholder."

I was astonished, "mother they have different traditions than us…"

she cut me off like normal, "I know that girl, but it would be wise of his father to invest in this union. Of course he will have to wait till you are 16."

Oi sometimes I really hate my mother. I finished my breakfast and headed down to the car. Mey-rin joined me soon after. We drove in silence. I got to the school early enough I went straight to the Host club. I wanted to talk to Hikaru about what mother had said, I found him easily, "Hikaru can we talk?"

He nodded and we walked away from the rest of the group. "What is it Kay?"

"My mother overheard me talking in my sleep, she heard me say your name. Does your father have shares in the Funtom Company?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then you and your family will be having dinner with mine tonight. My mother said that if your father did, than she would set that up, and that if you wish to be more than friends you will have to formally court me, and that this union would be a good investment for your father."

"That's wonderful."

"No I am not of age you wouldn't be able to court me until I was 16." I was completely heartbroken I didn't want to wait. I was hoping that my mother would ease up on the formal stuff at least while we were in Japan. I guess she doesn't want the chance for me to be "ruined".

I was sitting in Japanese Studies Class; it was a class for all transfer students, so it wasn't very large. A young woman walked in and up to the teacher and they spoke to each other for a few minutes, then the teacher said, "Lady Kayleigh you are needed in the office."

I got up and walked to the front of the room, the office lady and I walked back in silence. When I got there the principal asked me to join me in his office. He offered me a seat and I sat down.

"Now Lady Kayleigh, we have heard some unfortunate news from you brother. The car your parents were in was in an accident."

Wait did he just say, no it can't be. "Sir are they ok?"

"No they didn't make it. The driver is in a coma."

I couldn't believe it they are gone. No more hiding who I am, no more tacky clothes, I get to be me in my own home. He was saying some other things but I didn't care, my torture was over.

"Miss Holt?"

"Yes I am sorry."

"Would you like to finish the day or go home to be with your brother?"

"I would rather stay."

"Well, that is fine we have had it arranged for your teacher to have your assignments sent to you for the next two weeks I know there are things that you and your brother will need to take care of."

"Yes very well thank you sir." I walked out of the office and back to class. Everything went by so fast that I didn't even notice until the final bell rang and I was headed to the Club. I had to tell everyone what happened.

"Kay, hello."

"Hi everyone. I have some bad news. I will not be able to start hosting today, as I will not be in school for the next two weeks."

They all came running up to me, "why what happened?" Tamaki asked.

"My parents passed away today, they were in a car accident, and I have to go back to England to make arrangement for their funeral and for changing over all the paper work of the companies, and over things. I am sorry guys; I did not plan for this to happen."

"Oh Lady Kay, we are so sorry for you. We will ask everyone for their forgiveness and patience as we await your return." Kyoya said.

Hikaru then asked, "Why did you stay today?"

"I had to; I had to be able to tell you guys. I did not wish to just not show up." I sat on one of the sofas, and Hikaru came over and sit beside me and all the other gathered around me.

"Kay-Chan, are you going to be alright?" this was Honey asking.

"I don't know. I knew what I was going to be inheriting when my mother passed, but I didn't expect it so soon, I might not be able to continue going to Ouran. I will have so many responsibilities, it will be hard to do them and go to school as well."

They all looked sad. I didn't want this. Not now. I wanted to be me. Oi they always did this to me putting me through things that were too much for someone my age. I got off the sofa and walked out of the room, I heard footsteps behind me, "Kay wait please."

I turned around and it was Hikaru. "I can talk to my dad, come with you, so you don't have to do this alone. Please I just found you I don't want to lose you."

There were some more footsteps this time it was more than one person. "Yeah, we don't want you to leave us. We can all go." Tamaki smiled. I nodded. I didn't want to be alone in this. I knew I had Mey-rin and Jeffery, but they would be busy with other things now. I needed someone there for me. They all pulled out their phones and began making phone calls. After a few minutes they had all gotten permission to go with me to England. Apparently spring break was the second week I would be out and their parents always took them out a week early anyway. They would have to finish this school week but could join me in England afterwards. They even arranged it for Haruhi to be able to go.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_**I do not own Ouran or any of the characters. I also do not own the name Phantomhive. **_


	2. Death and Inheritance

_**Chapter 2**_

Jeffery, Mey-rin, Conner, Marilynn, and I were on the jet headed back to England, I didn't know how long I would be back there, but Jeffery and I would be returning after everything was finished, he would now have to oversee the handling of father's company. Which means we would have to be in Japan for at least three years. Since he was old enough by law to become my guardian I could stay with him if I wished, which I did. Hikaru and the others would be heading out on Saturday after school to be with me. It wasn't too bad since this was Thursday, it would only be two days. After we landed, the car took us to the manor, which would feel empty and cold without mother to brighten it up, but I guess that was my job now. We arrived and cook had food ready for us, seeing as it was time for dinner when we got there. We eat and headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and we needed all the rest we could get. The first thing we had to do was report to the Queen. The Queen hated it when those of her court passed, and she loved mother dearly.

We woke bright and early, Mey-rin helped me dress in my finest black dress and put my hair up in a French twist with ringlets flowing out of it and to the side of my face. I met Jeffery in the entrance hall and we walked outside to the car together. Jeffery escorted me, just as he did when father and mother where with us. We rode to the palace. It was a long and uneventful drive. When we pulled up we were greeted by the footmen. He opened the door and assisted me getting out. I stood by the car waiting while another footmen was helping Jeffery on the other side of the car. He walked around and stood next to me. We walked in together, my hand tucked in the crook of his arm just as it should be. The Queen was sitting in her parlor, waiting for us. We had called her, before we left Japan. It was her who said for us to wait till today, and not come as soon as we arrived. Sitting next to her, was Princess Diana. We stepped forward; Jeffery said to her, "your majesty, Wednesday, my mother Earless Elizabeth Mariam Phantomhive Holt, and father Duke Jacob Malcolm Holt, were in a car accident. They both passed away, the driver is in a coma. My sister and I are more than willing to step into their positions, her as Earless Phantomhive and I as Duke of York. We are aware of the responsibilities that will be placed on us by taking these titles, and what will be required of us by the kingdom."

The queen looked at Jeffery then at me, and said "Jeffery James Holt, I hereby name you the Duke of York from this day forth."

Then to me she said, "Kayleigh Erin Phantomhive Holt, I hereby name you the Earless Phantomhive from this day forth. The two of you will be required at court when it is held, weather you are here in England or away in Japan. Now to more pressing matters. When shall you be holding the funeral? I would like to be in attendance."

"We will be seeing to the arrangements once we return home. When we have a date set, which should be in two to three days as we are waiting their bodies to be transported from Japan, we will inform you, your majesty."

She nodded, "very well, I know you have other things to attend to as well. You may go."

We left the queens parlor, and back to the car. We headed first to the main headquarters of father's company, there we dropped Jeffery off, and I alone headed to the Phantomhive Manor, to oversee the exchange of the company being placed into my name.

Once I arrive at the manor I am greeted by Mey-rin and Great Grandfather Ciel's Butler Sebastian. They take me to grandfathers' study. "Ah, Kayleigh it is good to see you, my dear."

"Oh grandfather, it is good to see you again as well."

"How is everything? I heard of the tragedy of your mother. How are you holding up my dear?"

"I am fine grandfather."

"Really even after you parents begin killed in a car crash. You don't want revenge for their deaths?"

"On the contrary grandfather I am glad they are dead, I am free to live my life by my standards now."

"Yes but there is much to be expected of you darling."

"I know that grandfather, but instead of finding a suitor that wants to be with me because it is forced upon him, or for title, I have the chance to find one that actually loves me, like you and grandmother Elizabeth."

"See there are things you don't know about that sweetheart, we came to love each other, after being engaged. It was arranged by our parents."

"Oh."

"But that is quite alright, marry whomever you wish as long as it is for love. That is what the times are about these days. Not like when I was your age, and everything was done for you. Now to the reason you are here, Sebastian."

Sebastian hands papers to grandfather. He pulls them out of the envelope, "now my dear if you will sign your name here, everything will be complete."

"Wait this is all I have to do?"

"Yes it is all you mother had to do when your Uncle Trancy died."

I sign my name to the papers."So now what?"

"Well that is simple my dear, all you have to do is show up to board meeting, and oversee major transactions. There are a great deal of people who do the major hard work of the company. You are simply the Phantomhive that represents the company."

"So there aren't any life changing responsibilities that are required of me?"

"No my dear. Now go home enjoy the rest of your day. Funtom is in good hands."

I walked out of the study with Mey-rin in tow; we got into the car and headed to York Manor.

When we arrived I went to my parlor that was once mothers', and told Mey-rin to bring my tea, and lunch there. I was going through all of mothers' belongings she kept in the parlor when Mey-rin walked in with the tray. She sat it down on the table, and I walked over and sat down and began to eat. She was standing there looking at me, "what is it Mey-rin?"

"It's Jeffery."

"Yes what about him?"

"Well yesterday, while you were still at school, he asked me to be his… bride, and gave me this…" she held out a box, I took it and opened it. There are a ring inside, it was beautiful and everything I expected Jeffery to pick out.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I would have to think about it."

"Oi Mey-rin, when he gets home you tell him yes."

"But what about you, you will have no maid."

"I will figure something out Mey-rin, yours and Jeffery's happiness is what is important to me."

"Now go. I want you to change into one of my dresses, and there will be no more of this you being a maid crap do you hear me, this is my last order to you." Once she left the room, I called grandfather, and told him about what was happening; he said he would handle finding me a new maid.

I heard the door open and I walked out of the parlor, Jeffery was home. Mey-rin had picked one of my cream dresses, she walked over to Jeffery, handed him the box and said, "yes Jeffery, I will be you bride."

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, and then he picked her up and spun her around kissing her. I was so happy for them; bother had been in love with Mey-rin for years, and the same with her. There was a knock on the door and Conner opened it, standing there where two girls not much older than me.

"Yes can we help you?"

"We were sent from the Phantomhive Manor, to become the maids of Lady Earless Kayleigh, and Lady Mey-rin." The older looking girl said. Conner ushered them in.

"hello I am Lady Kayleigh, and this is Lady Mey-rin. This is my brother Lord Jeffery."

"My lady I am Amber Sullivan and this is my sister Katherin."

"Amber and Katherin. Very good. I will evaluate the two of you once you are shown to your quarters here."

Conner took the two girls to the servant wing of the house.

After they were settled in Conner brought the two of them to me, in my parlor.

"Hello ladies. As you know I am Earless Kayleigh Erin Phantomhive Holt. I have taken over my mothers' place. Now please tell me about yourselves, so I know whom to place you with."

"Katherin and I are two years apart in age. I am older, being 20. Katherin is 18. Katherin is quite shy, but a hard worker…"

"Amber will you wait outside for a minute?"

"Yes my lady." She stepped out of the room and I looked at Katherin.

"Katherin, I want you to know, you will be my handmaid. I feel it completely inappropriate for Mey-rin to have a handmaid the same age as she is you see. So, knowing this I also want you to know that I am fair kind and sweet. I have only had one maid before you, but you see she has become a lady of this house. Mey-rin and my brother have been in love for many years, and now that my parents have passed, Jeffery has expressed his desire to make her is wife. I believe that you and I together will be a far better match. Now let us talk about this shyness. Why is it that you are shy?"

"Well you see, my lady being at the Phantomhive Manor we have had limited contact with other people."

"I am aware of that. What about before?"

"Lord Phantomhive rescued us from an orphanage."

"Oh, well then. Ok now that that is settled, Amber."

"Yes my lady."

"You will be Mey-rin's maid. I will be taking your sister. Report to Mey-rin and tell her I wish to see her in my mother's room."

The four of us were going through mothers' old clothes, to see which ones would look better on whom. They would have to be altered to fit me, unless I just kept them for when I get older. I wouldn't need them until then anyway. I have plenty of dresses for myself as of right now. Mey-rin however looked ridiculous in my dress, and mothers would fit her well. Most of mothers' dress did end up going to her. We took a few in for the immediate, mainly the black ones, for mourning. Mey-rin would have to look presentable for any out goings we would be having, as well as dinner. We had 2 months of mourning to wear all black. I wondered what the school would think about that. We changed with the help of Amber and Katherin for dinner, and went down stairs. This would be Mey-rin's first dinner as a lady. She was sat on the right hand side of Jeffery, who was at the head of the table, and I was sat to his left. It was just like with mother and father except, it was Jeffery and Mey-rin. Tomorrow night would be interesting with the host club here. I told Jeffery about them and that they would be joining us on Saturday, he seemed to have no worries about it.

I went upstairs after dinner, and Katherin helped me out of my clothes from the day, she asked if I wanted a dressing gown, but I told her to simply leave it on the nightstand. I had started sleeping in the nude, since my first night in Japan. I preferred it.

_He was running his hand up my legs, I was cold and naked. I could smell his breath, he was drunk. He was caressing my naked body. Not again I thought. I kept my eyes closed I did not want to see him. His hands brushed my nipples, then they stopped and stayed on them, he was playing with them. Then he moved his head down and started sucking them. I just wanted him to stop, what was his problem I was his daughter, he had my mother, why did he have to do this to me. He slowly moved down my body kissing all the way. That's when I noticed that yet again he had tied my hands to the headboard, and gaged me so I couldn't scream for help, like I had that first time. His pushed my legs apart, and placed his head between them, and started what he called oral sex. He flicked his tongue across my sensitive spot, and then plunged his fingers inside of me. I tried screaming and fighting but it was no use, he tied the rope just too tight for me to break free. I was ruined for any man who wanted to be with me from that first time. There was nothing I could do but scream against the gag, in my mouth. Then I heard someone's voice, "your right she is a little whore, she loves what you are doing to her. Keep it up like a good little boy." Was that my mother? _

I woke up screaming. I clutched my arms around my leg, I sat there crying. Mother, was there the last time that can't be right. There was a knock on the door, I slipped my dressing gown and called for them to come in. it was Mey-rin.

"My lady… Kayleigh, what is the matter I was passing by and heard you scream."

"It was just another nightmare."

She walked over to me, and sat down on the bed, "oh Kayleigh I am sorry."

That night was the first night I had a nightmare in a long time. Mey-rin had been there with me after every one of them before, so it just felt right to have her here now, "I heard mother's voice in this one. It was from the last time. She was standing off in the shadows and said that I loved what he was doing, and not to stop."

I cried harder, and Mey-rin wrapped her arms around me, "shh Kayleigh, he isn't here anymore to do those terrible things to you."

I cried in Mey-rin's' arms until I fell back to sleep. I guess she did as she always did when I had one, and tucked me into bed, and slept the rest of the night with me. I woke with her lying next to me, and Katherin, standing by the bed with a shocked looked on her face, "I had a nightmare and Mey-rin stayed with till I fell back to sleep I guess she fell asleep too. Go and fetch you sister, she will be wondering where she is."

she left the room and I roused Mey-rin. "Oh my goodness I did it again huh?"

"Yeah, but this time you did it as my true sister, and not my maid, which would have gotten you fired, had anyone known back then."

"Ah true." Amber and Katherin walked back in, Mey-rin and Amber left to tend to her, morning prepping, and Katherin got started on my bath.

I walked down stairs after having dressed in all black, but more me, since there were no plans to go anywhere today, and the only people planned on visiting were the boys from the host club. I have still modest however; I wasn't wearing a mini-skirt like I would going out. I had on a skirt that was flowy and went down to my knees; I was also wearing a black underbust corset, with a black sheer shirt and a tank under it. The sheer shirt had bell sleeves, and lace on the end, normally this shirt would be something I would wear under a dress appropriately. My style was mine, most from the group called it gothic, but I didn't really see it that way, gothic held more on the lace, silk, satin, and velvet, whereas I preferred to stay away from it if I could. Jeffery, was wearing his normal clothes as well, he was in black jeans, one of his black satin tops, and black shoes, with all the jewelry that everyone would say wasn't right for males to wear, that he loved. Oh I forgot to tell you about my shoes, I loved my shoes, they were my favorite black boots, that I wore every time I could even with my noble-wear. They had a buckle across the foot, and went up to just under my knee; I was also wearing my black shocks.

I went into the dining room, and sat down to have my breakfast. Cook brought out a plate with waffles, bacon, sausage, ham, hash browns. On the table was, the butter dish, and five different syrup flavors. This was my favorite breakfast, with breakfast was, an Irish Breakfast tea, which was always good with most breakfasts Cook made. Soon after I sat down Jeffery and Mey-rin came in, I guess that someone had helped Mey-rin find clothes other than the girly noble clothes that was from mother because she was wearing, a skirt that fell just below the knees and a silk short -sleeve shirt, and black flats. Granted those were probably her shoes from when she worked as my maid, she always wore flats because it was easier to work in them than heels.

The day went by at a relative pace, I had things I had to take care of being the owner of a company, and after breakfast Jeffery left for the worked he needed to take care of. I was also helping Mey-rin with learning the ropes of being a lady, she had been with me, while my deb lessons where going on but she needed to practice them, she had a good memory and had no trouble at all doing the thing I had done. We worked on her becoming a lady before, the funeral which we still didn't know when mother's and father's bodies would be arriving to the mortuary. The day slowly faded and soon Jeffery was home, the boys would be here soon. I missed Hikaru. There was a knock on the door; I knew it was the host club. I was sitting in my parlor when the knock happened and I bolted to the door, but Conner got to it before I could. He opened the door, and without stopping I ran right to Hikaru and hugged him. All of them where dressed in some semblance of black. I in turned hugged everyone else. Haruhi was even wearing girl clothes. She was so cute looking like a girl. Something made me think we should go to the Phantomhive Manor at least for space. There weren't too many rooms in this house and I was unsure if they all would be able to stay here. Conner seemed confident, especially since the twins could share a room. Mother and father had made sure that there was like 7 guest rooms. I have no idea why, we never had that many guests at one time, until now.

Once I was finished greeting my guests, we walked into the house. The boys followed me back into my parlor. Conner offered to make tea, for everyone. I told him that would be fine the boys loved tea cause of the club. We sat in the parlor, and talked. They asked me how everything was going, and I told them fine. I was happy. They all seemed to love my outfit. Tamaki was as what I had come to think was normal for him, been all dramatic about the house; my outfit; Haruhi being there; and other things that had to have happened on the trip. There is no telling. Conner came in with the tea and handed everyone a cup. He was using to good china we use when we have guests probably more because there wouldn't be enough for everyone with any of the others. "Hey, this is a nice set of tea cups." "Thank you, this is the set for guests. So you will be using them while you're here." Conner came back in and said that it was time for dinner. We all walked in to the dining room and sat down. Jeffery was at the head, I was to his left, Mey-rin to his right. Hikaru was next to me, Kaoru was next to him. Tamaki sat next to Mey-rin; Kyoya next to him; Mori, and Honey sat next to Kaoru.

Jeffery talked with Kyoya about the club, and he asked why they would allow me to be a hostess, and he said, "Well to be frank it is mostly just us sitting around talking and drinking tea."

"oh well Kay is very good at that."

"what does that mean Jeffery?"

"well, you hardly ever do anything other than sit around and drink tea and talk."

"that is not true, just today I was teaching you bride how to be a lady."

Everyone laughed at that. once dinner was done, Jeffery, tamaki, and Kyoya went to his parlor; Mori and Honey went to a room to sleep; Haruhi also went to bed. Kaoru went for a walk with Mey-rin; and Hikaru and I went to my parlor. "I missed you Kay."

"I missed you to Hikaru."

"so what is going to take place while we are here?" "well Mey-rin and I are working on her becoming a lady, and planning the funeral, we cant set the day until their bodies get here from Japan, which should be by Monday.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_**I do not own Ouran or any of the characters. I also do not own the name Phantomhive. **_


End file.
